Sweet Dreams Roselle
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Thus the first night came to an end as the same brunette male spoke again as the lights went out into the female whom he saver's ear, his brilliance and evil infecting her like a virus as his words scarred her forever more within. The girl he held tight on as his fangs ripped her neck into shreds upon leaving.. blood flowing into his mouth as she lay in the rain. One-Shot


Thus the first night came to an end as the same brunette male spoke again as the lights went out into the female whom he saver's ear, his brilliance and evil infecting her like a virus as his words scarred her forever more within. The girl he held tight on as his fangs ripped her neck into shreds upon leaving.. blood flowing into his mouth as she lay in the rain.. dying uselessly.

One Shot

A girl who went out at night, with her boyfriend who had been changed. He called to his master, Rido Kuran who appeared to take her. Her boyfriend disobeyed to save her but also to drain her dry. For this he payed with his life, though most of her blood was gone.

The Kuran held her up by her neck, calling her worthless for being a Pureblood bound to humans. He slammed her unto the paves, ripping her skin in several places. She could not scream as her heart had stopped from the immense power the man whom was much older than she had, on the wake of a door she stood, as a man whom much resembled the previous male appeared. His eyes locking onto her pitiful form that had crawled to her lover.

The man that had appeared, apologizing for what his own brethren had done. He held out his hand as a sign to help her survive, even though she could not accept it in her own. Her eyes looked at him with tears in the bed as she began to close them. A vibrate velvet voice came to her instantly,

"I apologize once again. I cannot allow a fellow Bureblood to die for my Uncles actions as it would ruin the chance for a world of coexistence further. Yours eyes beg to me for me to save you, and that is what I will do. Miss Roselle Vergerius."

The girl was lifted to his neck, her fangs barely puncturing the males skin. The blood of Ancient Vampires flowed into her, if only to save her from death in such a weak form. Though he knew the chance of falling in love with other Pureblood's who she consumed was high, he could use her and save her life at the same time. 'Yuuki.' Was the mans only thought, seemingly praying this never happened to her. The girl reached up shakily, as her body exploded in pain. She grabbed onto the male pulling him ever so close. The embrace was returned, as the velvet voice spoke again.

"It won't last long... I promise."

The girl soon fainted as the pain went away and she began, the male carrying her through the rain. Her body was cold in the long dress she wore, as the midnight rain of December 24th fell unto the world below. The man continued to a car waiting for him, were a blond man with shining green eyes opened the door. His face shocked by what his Lord had done. Never have expecting to see Lady Vergerius harmed. He only shook his head as he pulled the girl in and sat her up in between them. Her body leaning onto the Kuran's shoulder, his brunette hair wet with water falling onto her face as she rested on his shoulder. The most powerful of Pureblood linage was in fact laying on this brunette's shoulder

The two men smiled as they reached a hotel they were staying in, walking into the room they had reserved to find that the servants had already brought her a orange dress to wear. The brunette's hair falling on the girl's long platinum hair with a deep pink tint, drooping over her face as he set her on the white sheets of the bed, pulling the covers over her shivering form a servant came into view from the bathing area. She was nodded at by the Kuran and the blonde male to undress the female for the night until morn for her bath.

Thus the first night came to an end as the same brunette male spoke again as the lights went out into the female whom he saver's ear.

"Have a Sweet Dream... Roselle Vergerius."


End file.
